Dimension Crisis
by MaSuMe964
Summary: Days after the defeat of the Alexander, Masume, Azuma, Amilia, Samantha, and Zoh take a break and separated ways. Masume decided to return to a newer City of Cid and slept in the house he used to live in, but while sleeping, nightmares about a world covered in flames tormented Masume in his sleep and wakes up in a new place, a place of fire. What will Masume in this new world?
1. Where It All Starts

**Chapter I: Where It All Starts**

In the Land of Ooo, there's always time for some adventure, discovery, fun, and so much more for adventurers Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. May it be a short journey across a river or a big rescue mission to save the world from an undead being, Finn and Jake always will find a way to see it through. Being able to defeat the Lich, the brothers-in-arms are now called the "Heroes of Ooo" by the citizens of the Candy Kingdom, and are very well-known across the land for their courage and achievements. But even heroes such as these two would always meet a harder challenge someday, but whatever they are, Finn and Jake will always be ready. But for now, the two decided on visiting somebody dear to the human, Finn: the Flame Princess of the Fire Kingdom.

"Hey, Jake! Come on man!", yelled Finn as he wears his signature bear hat, "You know FP doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I know, I know, just lemme fix Beemo.", answered Jake, screwing back some screws on Beemo's back as Beemo giggles.

"What'd you do buddy?"

"I patched up something new for Beemo, you'll love it! Hit it Beemo!" Beemo nods and presses a button on his head, shooting a laser-like beam of light at Finn and Jake.

"Whoa! What's that for?", asked Finn.

"It's something made especially for you, buddy. A barrier with a combination of magic and techies so that you won't get hurt if you touch FP! How cool is that?!", Jake replied, shaking an equally happy Finn.

"Haha! You're the best, man! Thanks for helping me out on this one.", Finn replied as he dog piles Jake.

"No problem Finn, you know I'm always here for you. Now let's get going, Flame Princess awaits!"

Then started the journey of the two to the Fire Kingdom.

But, it isn't only the two adventurers who're having a new adventure waiting to be discovered. A young man, age 16 at least, with a ragged cloak, light armor, and a weapon lies down on a volcanic area where nothing survives from its intense heat. As the young man wakes up, shaking his head, he looks around and comments with minimal shock and maximum curiosity,

"Now, the City of Cid didn't look like this when I went to bed... Did some freak accident happen?"

With a new land to explore, the young man, not being affected by the heat, walks around.

"Hm... Volcanoes close up to one space... Might as well take a peek, who knows what kinds of things are in there.", the young man said as he walks towards a place where all the volcanoes meet, a place where beings of fire lived.

As the young man walks towards the circle of volcanoes, he was stunned to see a whole village, no, a tribe, no, a city, no, a kingdom full of beings of fire!

"Wo-ho-hoa, these things are hot... Literally! What is this place? How come I never saw this before?", said the young man, nearing the streets of the kingdom-sized place of living flames.

"Man, I've gotta tell this to everybody! Well, Samantha at least, maybe she'll find this more interesting that the others. Now only if—"

"HEY YOU! YOU WITH BLACK CLOAK! STAND WHERE YOU ARE NOW!", shouted a fire being at the surprised young man.

"Oh come on! Not part two of my life!", the young man said as he readies to sprint, but he was stopped when a wall of fire surrounded him.

"You guys just loooooove making things harder, eh? Well fine then!", shouted the young man as he unsheathes his blade and prepares to go through the wall of fire, but was cut short when someone, a girl's voice, shouted above them.

"Enough! Show me the intruder of which you speak!"

It was the Flame Princess, looking below from her castle.

"Now listen here lady, I'm no intruder. I'm just a normal guy passing by, but since you guys are living fire, I guess I'm no normal guy at all.", the young man said, laughing afterwards.

"Silence!", the Flame Princess said, going down from her castle and standing beside the young man, "What is your name and what is your purpose of going here?"

"With all due respect, I don't even know why I'm here, I was just walking, then bam, a kingdom of fire. As for as to who I am, my name's Masume Kokeunra, a member of the Shadow Clergy.", the young man, now named Masume, said.

A deafening silence hit them, making the situation a bit awkward.

"Somebody take this man to the dungeon, now.", Flame Princess said, breaking the silence.

"H-Hey! You can't do that to me!", shouted Masume, "I barely even know you people and now you're gonna send me to a dungeon?"

"I have no choice, my father would do the same anyway."

"And what about your father?"

"My father is the ruler of all Fire Elementals, and the King of the Fire Kingdom."

"Ooooh, scary, but whatever. I'll go to your stupid dungeon then.", Masume finally agreed and, without anybody to accompany him, went to the dungeon.

A little while later, just outside the walls of the Fire Kingdom, Finn was preparing himself on how to greet Flame Princess.

"So... Uh... How'd it go Jake?", Finn asked after rehearsing for the 10th time.

"Not too shabby, now come on! I don't want FP to go out and burn another kingdom.", Jake replied, worrying about Flame Princess' reaction to their tardiness.

"Halt. Who goes there?", the guards ask the duo.

"I'm Finn, and this is Jake. We're friends with Flame Princess."

"Ah, the princess' personal guests, come in, come in. She just finished her task of imprisoning an intruder."

"An intruder?", as Finn finished his sentence, and explosion came from the Fire Kingdom's Castle, causing panic to all the citizens of the kingdom.

"What was that?!", Finn worriedly asked, as he thought that Flame Princess might be in danger.

"That must be the prisoner!", the guard shouted.

Worried, Finn and Jake ran inside the kingdom, looking for anything or any_one_who could have caused the explosion. While looking around, the castle suddenly lit up with flames and a number of fire elementals were blasted out of it, shortly after that, Finn and Jake heard a voice.

"Finn! Jake!", a voice among the running crowd shouted, it was Flame Princess.

"Flame Princess! Are you alright?", Finn asked her, she nodded in return and said,

"This new prisoner we got destroyed the whole dungeon, now all of the kingdom's criminals are loose, I managed to knock some of them down, but most of them are scattered around in the castle. I need you two to hunt the one who caused this while I go get the ones who got in the castle."

"You got it FP! Jake, let's go get this good-for-nothing sucker!", Finn said as he and Jake run towards the main explosion.

While all this was happening, some kind of commotion happened at the heart of the explosion.

"Hey! I destroyed the wall just for me, punk! Get back in there!", Masume, the one who caused the dungeon's destruction, said as he threw one of the criminals back in their cells.

After throwing in the criminal inside, Masume proceeds on looking on the hole he just created.

"I wasn't expecting for that to happen...", Masume sighed as he pondered on where to go afterwards.

While pondering, Finn and Jake arrive at the scene, with Jake shouting,

"Hey you! You with the black cloak! Stop where you are! NOW!", Jake said as he stretched towards Masume.

"Come on people! You can't just call me 'guy in a black cloak'! It's annoying! Especially when I get to hear it every single day!"

Masume said as he pushed Jake back with a shadow wall.

"Gotcha!", Finn said as he suddenly appeared below Masume and prepares to execute an upward slash.

But as Finn was about to hit Masume, he suddenly vanished, leaving Finn shocked and ticked.

"That was nice, kid. But you have to do better than that to lay a finger on me.", Masume said as he reappeared just behind Finn.

"Why you...!", and the battle between human, magical dog, and myth started.

Slash right here, boom right there, punch right here, disappear right there. The battle was repetitive and fast, Finn and Jake can't think straight from Masume's mid-fight insults.

"Ugh! Jake! Can't you get this guy to shut his mouth?", Finn annoyingly said.

Jake didn't get to reply, instead, Finn saw him tied into a knot.

"Jake! What happened to you?", Finn said, running towards his friend.

"Sorry Finn, tried to chase him all around the place.", Jake replied

"Hahaha!", Masume laughed at the scenery, "Well, I had fun with you two but I need to go now, besides, you got other problems to deal with.", Masume said as he pointed at the dungeon. A horde of criminals were trying to break for it, running away from their jails.

"Finn, he's right. The thieves are escaping, we need to deal with them now!", Jake warned Finn, trying to un-knot himself.

"But Jake, this guy's the real problem!", Finn replied, glaring at Masume. "I was just here to visit Flame Princess in peace, and you have to ruin EVERYTHING!", Finn said as he angrily throws Blood Sword towards Masume.

"Well, it ain't MY fault!", Masume replied, catching the sword with shadows and used it to keep the criminals from escaping the dungeon. "Now's not the time to get all angry on me. I know you guys have a good reason to, but you have to set it aside from now!", Masume said as he throws the Blood Sword at Finn's feet and kept the thieves inside.

"Listen to him, Finn! He's not all bad, he's even helping us!", Jake, who finally freed himself, said as he kept punching the thieves so that they can't fight back.

A mini-argument now took place in Finn's mind. Is he going to go there and help, risking the fact that this stranger might backstab them? Or will he just go on and fight the stranger, leaving Jake with the burden of pushing back the criminals.

"ALRIGHT!", shouted Finn, "I'll deal with these guys first! But we're not finished here, you hear me, you butt!", pointing the Blood Sword towards Masume's direction.

"Loud and clear, captain!", Masume replied jokingly.

After a long time of hitting and pushing back, Masume, Finn, and Jake finally finished their job. At least they thought it was finished, until...

"**AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!**", a voice, clearly ticked off, was heard.

"Oh... My... Glob...", Jake said as he witnessed something coming towards their direction with pure rage. "Finn, hang on to me!", Jake ordered Finn then stretched as far as he could reach, just as long as they weren't in the giant thing-a-magic's line of fire.

"Hm...?", a startled Masume stood there, watching as Finn and Jake escape the scene. "Did... I do something?", he said as he turns around and finally sees a very angry Flame Princess dashing towards him.

"... Oh. That's why.", Masume said as his final words before he was hit by Flame Princess.

After a violent bash from Flame Princess, Masume was thrown backwards, skipping like a stone on water on the ground and finally bashing himself through a think wall, collapsing on him.

"Woah FP, that was... Too harsh.", Finn said as he witnessed Flame Princess' attack.

"Too HARSH?! LOOK WHAT THAT IDIOT DO TO MY CASTLE! TO MY **KINGDOM**!", Flame Princess replied, burning a nearby tree. "WHO WOULDN'T BE ANGRY TO WHAT HE'S DONE?! THE KINGDOM MIGHT HAVE BEEN DESTROYED!

"C-Calm down, FP, I'm sure we can talk this through with him.", Jake nervously said, trying not to touch Flame Princess.

"Okay, I gotta admit, that did kinda hurt...", Masume interrupted as he stands up from the rubble, brushing off any dirt of his already dirty clothes, looking uninjured nor hurt.

"H-How did you...", Flame Princess said in disbelief not believing that Masume survived the attack without a scratch.

Instead of the usual I'll-hit-you-back combo, Masume, instead, showed his gentlemanly side and bowed down to the three and said, "You three are the most challenging set of opponents I've ever fought for 2 months. You have my respect and can order me to do your bidding."

"W-Wha-?", Finn said in confusion.

"W-What's this all about?", Flame Princess asked.

Masume simply laughed and said, "Nah, forget that. It's just my way of stopping a fight between me and somebody. But I say, you three are pretty tough, I like that."

"Who... Are you anyway? And why are you here, huh?", Jake asked Masume.

"My name's Masume Kokuenra, a Shadow Cleric. I don't know how I got here. Last thing I remembered before going to sleep was lying on my bed, then the next thing I know, I woke up in this place, as if I was transported here.", Masume replied without any hint of jokes or puns.

"So... That's that? Well, I can't say I believe you, but I might as well lay off some slack." Flame Princess said.

"You wanna stay here for a while? You could use some bit of rest.", Jake said, putting his arm around Masume.

"Hm?", Masume then proceeded to look around the Fire Kingdom. The only thing that came to his mind was: Fire. "I think I'll have to pass, since, well, I don't really trust the guys here for what I did. I think I'll have to live with you guys.", Masume said. "And by the way, what are your names? It seems that you three know me and I don't know you."

"My name's Finn.", the bear-hat human said.

"I'm Jake.", the unusual yellow dog said.

"And we're the Heroes of Ooo!", the two said in unison.

"Haha, that's nice. How about you?", Masume turned to Flame Princess.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the Flame Princess of this kingdom. You can just call me 'Flame Princess'.", replied the hot-headed princess.

"Then it's settled.", Masume then said and turned to Finn and Jake. "Hey, sorry about the commotion a while ago, I just didn't know what to do in this world."

"No problem Masume, and besides, the way you held back those criminals, awesome.", Jake said.

"Yeah, it's all cool. At least you told us what happened to you.", Finn said while sheathing his Blood Sword.

After exchanging stories of themselves in Flame Princess' main hall, Finn and Jake set out to return to their homes, bringing Masume along them. As the sun sets, the Shadow Cleric walks on the green fields towards the Heroes' tree house, where his new will be for his remaining days in this world. While walking, the three had the same thing in mind: 'Are there more to discover now that the unimaginable happened?'


	2. Trial of Trust

**Chapter II: Trial of Trust**

A day has passed since the unexpected event and Finn and Jake started the day with excitement, thinking of what they can do with their new friend who they just fought in the Flame Princess' domain.

"Yesterday wasn't an ordinary day, that's for sure.", Finn said as he ate his cereal at the breakfast table with Beemo, still trying to pretend to be a 'little boy' by pretending to eat his bowl of cereal.

"Don't you two have other unordinary days too?", Beemo said, taping a teaspoon-full of cereal at his face.

"But this one's different Beemo! This guy said he didn't come from our world!", Jake said, trying to convince Beemo that it was true, which it is.

"And what happens if he's just joking?", Beemo innocently asks the duo.

Finn and Jake suddenly realized this and whispered to each other. "What if Beemo's right, Jake? He could be stealing our things upstairs!", Finn said to Jake hysterically.

"Relax man, it's not like he can do that. We talked with him yesterday and he's a good guy, you even said he was cool.", Jake replied, trying to calm Finn down.

"I don't know... He might be faking it. And who knows? He might be some sick guy like that Magic Man.", Finn said as he stares at the basement door, which turned into Masume's room for the night, with suspicion.

"Finn, c'mon man, Magic Man's a total psycho. Masume is soooooo way out of his league... Or was it the other way around?", Jake replied, "And besides man, I'm a magical dog, my hunches are much better than yours."

"That's not gonna persuade me, though.", Finn stubbornly replied

"Okay, okay. We'll make up some tasks for Masume then, got it, Finn?", Jake reassured Finn.

"Hey there guys!", Masume said, coming out from his room while wearing the same clothes he has yesterday: old, tattered, and dirty.

"Mornin' 'Sume.", Jake greeted Masume back as he takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Still wearing those hundred-year-old clothes again?", Finn asked with a tone of suspicion, something that Masume noticed.

Brushing off Finn's suspicious tone, Masume replied, "Well, these are my only clothes, aren't they? And besides, I never change my clothes.", Masume said proudly to where Beemo replied,

"Does that mean you don't take a bath?"

Silence. Silence was found everywhere as Beemo, Finn, and Jake stare at Masume.

"Sometimes...", Masume reluctantly replied.

"That's kinda gross man, you have to change those clothes sooner or later.", Jake commented.

"Don't worry,", Masume assured Jake, "I clean them once every 3 days."

"That's still gross, man.", Finn said, completely forgetting his suspicion on Masume.

"Hey, you don't really plan for anything once you get hunted by a big-butt city."

"Okay, let's stop this convo and let's get going. I planned something to do for all of us, and you guys will love it!", Jake said, breaking up the conversation.

Walking to the destination may have been a simple thing for most adventurers, especially with the likes of these three, but Finn was tense, he was staring at Masume the whole time, waiting if he'd do something to them.

Finn imagined many kinds of 'betrayals' that Masume can do to him and Jake, but suddenly stopped staring at Masume when Jake suddenly talked along the way, "Alright you guys, wait right here, I'm gonna bring the fun to us."

"Sure, Finn and I can warm up a bit too.", Masume replied to Jake.

"Awesome, now I'll be right back.", Jake said and ran towards a nearby cave with a huge grin on his face.

"So, Finn,", Masume turned to Finn, who was shadow sparring with his sword, "Aside from visiting your girlfriend, what else do you do for fun?".

Finn, who suddenly stopped waving his sword in the air, shouted at Masume, "FLAME PRINCESS IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!", said the flustered Finn.

"Haha! Just kidding.", Masume said as he patted Finn's back.

Not long after that, an explosion happened inside the cave and Jake was seen laughing and running away from the cave.

"Jake... What did you do?", Finn and Masume asked simultaneously as they stared at the cave.

"Haha! I threw in a fart bomb in the ogres' cave.", Jake replied, still laughing.

"You WHAT?!", Finn hysterically shouted, "You know we can't hand a horde of ogres, Jake!"

"I guess that's why you have me.", Masume interrupted as he stood in front of Finn and Jake. "Don't worry, you two go on assault. I'll be right behind you.", Masume said as he made a fighting stance.

"See, Finn? He seems to be a trustworthy guy.", Jake whispered to Finn as he run towards the ogres, stretching his limbs to confuse the ogres.

'I guess so...', Finn said to himself as he ran behind Jake and started kicking the ogres in their guts.

As these three continue with their fight with the ogres, another unexpected guest appears in a different land commonly known as the Candy Kingdom. Another young man, at around age 18, was found unconscious in near the gates of the Candy Kingdom, and this time, he didn't look okay as much as Masume did. The young man was hurt, as if he came from a fight and collapsed near the kingdom's gates. He was wearing a deep dark blue set of armor, the same color as the sky before it turns completely dark for the night, and had a claymore right beside him.

After a few moments, the young man woke up and moaned, "Ugh... That didn't go as I planned..."

After a few more neck cracks, the young man picked up his claymore, put it behind his back and began walking around the Candy Kingdom's perimeter.

"What... Is this place? It looks like as if it's made out of... Candy... Who would make a place out of candy?", the young man said as he observed the kingdom's out walls.

As the young man was carefully observing the place, trying to figure out if the place was made out of candy, a large shadow, larger than the young man's own shadow, towered him. He then turns around to see two big guards made out of... Popsicles?

"Why hello there stranger, are you lost?", one of the guards said with a very weird accent.

"W-Wha...", the young man stuttered.

"Maybe he IS lost, Carl.", the other one said. "Maybe you should see our princess, maybe she knows where you live."

"W-Wait, w-what princess? This place isn't real, right? I-I'm just hallucinating, am I...?", the young man said as he begins to doubt his sanity.

"Woah, calm down stranger, we'll just accompany you to our kingdom.", the popsicle guard said.

"N-No way! How do I know if you two are real?", the young man asked.

The two popsicle guards then looked at each other then nodded. "Maybe this would do.", the popsicle guard named Carl said, poking the tip of his spear at the young man's butt.

"YOUCH!", the young man jumped and slapped away Carl's spear. "Don't you do that again, you hear me? Now, listen closely, I'm gonna find my own way back to my place and I won't be needing your help. You're just figments of my imagination, anyway...", the young man said as he turns around very suddenly.

BONK! Then the young man goes down. He accidentally hit his head at the kingdom's candy steel gate, now he lies unconscious once again.

"... And I thought Cinnamon Bun was stupid.", one of the guards said.

Now let's go back to Masume, Finn, and Jake, who were having a great time dealing with the ogres, in fact, they even got some reinforcements from the other forest creatures... Just not in the way they expected.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" "HEAD TOWARDS THE CAVE!" "THERE IS NO CAVE!" "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three were being chased by a horde of ogres, forest creatures, flying forest creatures, flying magical forest creatures, _undead_flying magical forest creatures, and etc.

"What the heck just happened?!", Masume said in a clearly panicking voice as he cuts the trees in their way, making their paths clear.

"Ask Jake, he was the one who accidentally threw the bag of fart bombs everywhere!", Finn replied as he jumps over logs, grabs onto branches, and runs like a little girl being chased the boogieman.

"I thought they were ammunition!", Jake shouted as he goes over trees and other obstacles.

"We are NOT going back to this place for a few days, you hear me?!", Masume, while running, said to the two.

"Does it look like I don't know that?!", Finn replied, still running.

"Why don't you use your flashy shadow magic on this guys?", Jake questioned Masume.

"Basing from their numbers, I doubt if my magic would do anything at all!", Masume exclaimed.

And as the three continue running for their lives, they eventually arrived at the territory of Ice Kingdom.

"These things just can't have a break! We're at the Ice Kingdom, for the love of Glob!", Jake said.

"Wait... We're in the Ice Kingdom? PERFECT!", Finn said with delight, to which Masume responded with,

"Throwing them snowballs ain't gonna work, Finn!"

"I know, I know, I just discovered a place where we can hide!", Finn explained.

"Finn, you seriously not gonna do that, right?", Jake said.

"We have no choice, Jake. We can't kill them even though they're trying to kill us.", Finn said with a straight face.

"Could somebody please explain to me what you guys are talking about?", Masume asked from the sidelines.

"Masume!", Finn said, ignoring Masume's questions. "Bring us to that giant mountain!"

"But—"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!", Masume said as he orders the shadows to make a giant sheet below their feet.

"Hang on tight!", Masume told Finn and Jake and began to 'fly' towards the mouth of a cave found at one of the biggest mountains.

Meanwhile, inside the said cave, the Ice King was just casually playing over his holographic laptop when some kind of commotion was happening outside.

"Huh... Must be hunting season.", the Ice King casually said and continued playing on his holographic laptop.

"ICE KING!", shouted a voice from outside.

"Wha-?", the Ice King said as he looked at the mouth of his cave.

"Hmm... Gunter, could you take a look outside, I can't leave my ga—", and from that very point, Masume, Finn, and Jake suddenly went inside his cave, crashing everything inside, his holographic laptop included.

"Finn! Jake! What are you two doing?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS BUSY?!", the Ice King said as his hands are starting to gather some ice.

"Woah there, big guy.", Masume said as dusts off the dirt from his clothes. "Sorry to run into your cave, but we really need a place to hide."

"Hide?", the Ice King said, "Hide from who?"

"Oh you know, abominations of the Living Earth.", Masume said, shrugging.

"Abominations of what-now?", the Ice King said.

"We just got chased by a horde of monsters, Simon.", Finn explained straightforwardly.

"Oh, I see, but since you two are here, come over to the kitchen for a cup of—", Ice King didn't finish his sentence as he realized something that he should have realized the past two minutes.

"Who are you?!", Ice King said as he turns around to Masume.

"Long story; short, I'm a guy from a different world.", Masume said, expecting a violent reaction from the Ice King, but instead, Masume got an...

"Oh, I see...", the Ice King replied, turning around to look for his holographic laptop, which was broken of course.

"Wait, you're not weirded out from this?", Masume, startled, asked.

"Of course not, because you three trashed my cave!", the Ice King said furiously and attempts to freeze Masume in ice.

"You got one jacked up brain, I'll tell you that.", Masume said as he pulls Ice King's beard with the shadows and throws him at his throne, knocking him off and his crown.

"Wow... That was quick.", Jake said.

"Yeah... I guess you're not all that bad.", Finn said.

"Of course, I always end my job as fast as possi—Did you just say 'not all that bad?'", Masume asked Finn.

"Uhh, haha, yeah... Sorry.", Finn replied, putting his head down, "It's just a became conscious of why you're here... I thought you were gonna backstab us sooner or later...", Finn explained to Masume.

Expecting Masume to be bit offended, Finn was surprised when Masume just simply laughed.

"You could have just said you didn't trust me entirely, y'know? Haha, I could have just did the Trials of Trust to prove myself.", Masume said with a smile.

"Trials of Trust? What's that?", Jake asked.

"It's something the Shadow Clergy does to see if we're worth trusting since we hold great secrets of the Living Earth. The members can also make their own versions of the original to either test others or to test themselves to others.", Masume explained.

"Wow, organized much?", Finn commented on the explanation.

"I know, haha!", Masume simply laughed. "I got that too much when I first got in the Clergy. Anyway, wanna head home, guys?", Masume asked the two.

"You bet we are!", Jake replied, putting his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"But what about the monsters down there?", Finn asked.

Silence once again conquered the place.

"Up for a race back to the tree house?", Masume asked.

"Oh you're on!", Finn and Jaked said simultaneously as they readied themselves.

With the horde of monsters following them from behind, the Heroes set out with smiles on their faces, waiting for another adventure with the Wanderer and excited about the other surprises that may appear before them.


	3. A Knight's Tale

**Chapter III: A Knight's Tale**

Seeing a young man 'flying' over their kingdom with a shadowy board may have startled the Candy Kingdom's populace, but seeing a stranger in a knight's armor knocking himself out by hitting their castle's gate was even more startling, or weird... Or maybe even funny.

The young knight, being knocked out twice, was brought to their hospital and was looked upon until he woke up by Dr. Ice Cream with his nurse, Nurse Poundcake, the ones Princess Bubblegum assigned to look over the unknown knight.

"T-Talking food... W-Walking... Metal purses... Everywhere... H-Horrible creatures...", the young knight said as he murmured in his sleep.

"We've been hearing him say that for half an hour now, do you think he can still wake up?", Nurse Poundcake asked Dr. Ice Cream.

"He'll wake up, don't worry. He just bonked his head too hard, especially a while ago, that was a laugh.", Dr. Ice Cream said as he pokes his head, making the situation a little lighter for Nurse Poundcake.

"Doctor, is there a possibility that our patient right now is a... Human...?", Nurse Poundcake asked, feeling a bit nervous and excited at the same time because the young knight might be the second human that she'll see, Finn being the first.

"I don't know, Nurse Poundcake, our kingdom's sources say that the humans are extinct."

"But we can't rely on our kingdom's sources about this matter, we already know that Finn's a human."

"But we can't be too sure if this one's another human, Nurse Poundcake, we can't be too sure."

"H-Huh...?", the young man started to open his eyes.

"He's about to wake up, Dr. Ice Cream!", Nurse Poundcake excitedly announced.

"Oh good, go get some food for our patient. I'll be talking to him.", Dr. Ice Cream told Nurse Poundcake.

As Nurse Poundcake runs off to go get a tray of food for the young knight, Dr. Ice Cream awaits the young knight's conscious state.

"W-Where am... I?", the young knight looked around.

"Oh you're in the Candy Kingdom Hospital, young man. Now don't worry about your head injuries, we're currently treating you to the best we can.", Dr. Ice Cream said, catching the young knight's attention.

The young knight then turned towards Dr. Ice Cream, and he wasn't happy to see another 'talking candy'. Meanwhile, Nurse Poundcake finally arrives, carrying a tray of food for the young knight.

"Here's your food, stranger. You're going to need it.", Nurse Poundcake said as she puts the tray at the young knight's lap.

The young man, with eyes of disbelief, looked at Dr. Ice Cream, then at Nurse Poundcake.

"Y-Y-You two aren't r-r-real, right?", the young man shakily asked the doctor and nurse.

"Of course we're real, we're even taking care of you.", Dr. Ice Cream replied.

The young knight then looked at the tray at his lap and picked it up, not minding the spilled food, then hit himself again into unconsciousness.

Dr. Ice Cream and Nurse Poundcake's reactions were priceless. They were paralyzed with shock to what the young knight did to himself.

"Nurse Poundcake,", Dr. Ice Cream said, "I believe you're correct in saying that this young man's human."

While the two regain their composure to what just happened, the princess of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum, was preparing herself inside her castle, as well as pondering on the idea on who the young knight is.

'A knight? Found outside the kingdom? Knocked himself out by running into the castle gates? Is he from another of kingdom... Or was he... Summoned from another realm?', Princess Bubblegum though.

"Silly me, that's preposterous. I'll just have to ask the young knight myself.", the princess stated as she laughs about what she thought and exits her room.

"Peppermint Butler!", the princess called out.

"Yes, princess?", Peppermint Butler said as he popped out from nowhere.

"Ah, there you are. I need you to tell the guards outside stationed at the kingdom's gates and at the kingdom's perimeter to not let this news of the knight go out to the Land of Ooo.", Princess Bubblegum ordered Peppermint Butler.

"As you wish princess.", Peppermint said as he bowed down and jumped out of the window.

'A threat or not, I cannot let anybody know of this knight. I don't know why, but... I need to keep this a secret until I discover who this knight is.', the princess told herself as she walks towards the kingdom's hospital.

"U-Urgh... A-Alexander...", the young knight murmured again in his sleep, this time, wriggling in his bed, as if he's in pain.

"Poor boy... I wonder what kind of battle he's gone through before finding himself here at the kingdom. He already had injuries before he got knocked out... Also adding to what Mrs. Creampuff just did to him...", Dr. Ice Cream said.

"And the part where he also hit himself...", Nurse Poundcake also said as she watches over the young knight.

"Well, he's still trying to get over to what he's seeing.", Princess Bubblegum said from the hospital's doors.

"Princess Bubblegum,", Nurse Poundcake said as she stands up, "Here to check upon the knight yourself?", Nurse Poundcake asked.

"Yes, Nurse Poundcake and thank you for keeping him in check."

The doctor and his nurse bows down and leaves the princess and the knight in the room.

'He's still unconscious...', the princess said to herself. "How hard did he get hit anyway? The kingdom gates are also made out candy, right?", Princess Bubblegum said as she turns around for a second to pick up her purse.

"Well, getting bonked at the head by some random candy person might have aided my state.", a voice said.

A surprised Princess Bubblegum turns around to the young knight and sees him standing on the bed, holding his sword while letting the blade rest on his pauldrons. Princess Bubblegum, struck by shock and fear, can't seem to let out even a muffled scream. She sat there, looking up to the young knight's straight face, looking down at her.

Now let's go and take a look at the three adventurers finally arrived at the tree fort, carrying some 'treasures' they got from all the creatures that chased them.

"Aw man! Look what I got!", Jake said while he shows a skull helmet that he got from one of the undead creatures to Finn and Masume.

"Looks awesome, man!", Finn commented on the helmet.

"Now let's see yours Finn.", Masume said as he elbows Finn a bit.

"Okay, okay, here it is.", replied Finn while he looks for his treasure in his backpack. "Feast your eyes on this!", Finn said, pulling out a dagger made from the finest silver from the magical creatures' mines.

"Woah man! That's what I call a **real** treasure!", Jake said.

"Haha, thanks man.", Finn said then turned to Masume, "Hey Masume, what did you get?"

Masume didn't reply, instead, they saw him staring outside the window with a serious look on his face.

"Yo... Uh, 'Sume? You there?", Jake said, snapping his fingers near Masume's ears.

"Hm? Huh? Oh.", Masume finally came to his senses.

"Something wrong, Masume?", Finn asked.

"Huh? Oh, haha, it was nothing, forget it.", Masume said as he tries to put a smile on his face. "And oh yeah, my treasure? Yeah, it's in here somewhere.", Masume said while searching on a piece of cloth that he used as a bag when he got some loot from the creatures.

"Ah! Here she is!", Masume said as he pulled out the undead's most priced treasure, or what he thinks is the undead's most precious treasure: the armor and ring of their most feared undead general. "I got in a sticky situation to get this baby, haha!", Masume said.

"Man, never thought ambushing those things would get us some treats.", Jake said as he relaxes on the couch.

"Yeah, you sure are something, Masume.", Finn said as he pats Masume's back.

"Haha, it's nothing.", Masume smiled. But despite this, Masume was still certain that he felt something, a presence he doesn't know yet so convincing that it made Karasu's, his arch enemy, over-all presence feel like nothing.

Now let us go back to the Candy Kingdom, where the princess faces the young knight.

"Don't be afraid, I don't mean any harm... Despite me being physically assaulted by that crazy creampuff lady.", the young knight said as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

"I heard you're the princess of this kingdom, am I correct?", the young knight said, sitting down on the bed.

"Y-Yes, yes I am.", PB said as she regains her composure, "My name is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, please call me Princess Bubblegum instead, good knight."

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Bubblegum.", the young knight said as he bows his head as a sign of respect.

"So, young knight, what's your name and why have you come to our kingdom in such a state?", PB asked.

The young knight closes his eyes and rubs his head for a bit then replies, "My name is Azuma Sukamiya, a Lunar Knight, and I didn't come to this kingdom on purpose, in fact, I don't even know how I got here. I was escaping an enemy of mine, a remnant actually. I got the upper hand at first, but they suddenly came to me with huge numbers that I even have to flee. I suddenly lost consciousness due to fatigue, I think, and ended up here.", Azuma explained.

"You mean you fought your enemies on your own?"

"Well, I shouldn't be alone that time. My companions and I split up in search for one of our companions, once I was all along, they suddenly appeared. I had no choice."

Princess Bubblegum proceeded to stand up and walk around the room, secretly recording their conversation.

"I see, perhaps they're also looking for you, too.", PB said

"Perhaps... Losing one of our most trustworthy companions was trouble enough, they'll also go and search for me too.", Azuma said, patting his head for any dents.

"By the way, Azuma, from what kingdom did you come from? The Moon Kingdom?", PB asked.

Azuma, who had no idea of what the princess was talking about, simply shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I did not come from any kingdom in _this world._", Azuma said as he stood up and looked outside the window.

"'_This world?' _What do you mean?"

"I already knew from when I opened my eyes, I am, yet again, transported to another dimension.", Azuma then turned around to look at the princess, "It's kind of normal for me, from where I came from, they send us to different unknown places and planes of reality. But for this case, it's not normal...", Azuma said.

Trying to rub off the other confusing details, PB asked, "Not normal? Why?"

"If we were to be sent to another realm, the Council would call us and strip us of our powers to lessen any damage we might create in the other realm. But this was not the case, like I said, I was chased and got unconscious but woke up here.", Azuma replied straightforwardly.

The room became quiet for a while, giving the two time to lay off some of the stress in the conversation.

Princess Bubblegum took the courage and broke the silence, "Where do you wish to do now, Azuma?"

After a minute of pondering and massaging his head, Azuma replied, "To go and look for my missing companion in this world... I can't sense our link, but I know he's out there somewhere.", Azuma then walked towards the hospital's doors.

"Princess Bubblegum, can I ask you a favour?", Azuma asked PB.

"Uhm, of course, what is it?"

"Tell your people to never speak of me again, they can go and discuss it with themselves, but do NOT let them spread it across this foreign realm."

"You can count on me, Azuma."

"Good. Now I have to go, I need to go look for my companion... For Masume."

Azuma Sukamiya, a bold and brave knight of the Lunar Temple, opens the hospital's doors and continues to walk towards the kingdom's exit. Princess Bubblegum stays inside and gazes upon Azuma's figure until it is no longer found, but Azuma's voice still reached Princess Bubblegum's ears.

"In a land where countless threats may come, I will ready my blade and finish the deed 'til it's done.", Azuma's last words said.

Princess Bubblegum then proceeded to go to her castle and prepare to give the announcement to the whole Candy Kingdom. Well, that was her plan up until a knock was suddenly heard at her castle doors.

"Princess, somebody's waiting for you outside.", Manfried the talking Pinata said.

"Thank you, Manfried.", PB replied, "Okay boys, open the doors.", PB instructed her guards.

The doors of the castle slowly open, showing the figure of... Azuma?

"Do you have a place for me to stay, me head hurts.", Azuma bluntly asked.

"Uhm... Yes... We have...", PB replied and accompanied Azuma to a local inn.


	4. A Matter of Perspective

**Chapter IV: A Matter of Perspective**

*The start of the chapter happens the same time as the interlude of Chapter 1 where Masume is currently in Flame Princess' while Finn and Jake were walking to the Fire Kingdom.*

"In the midst of nothingness, a phoenix... An animal... A legendary bird that was said to represent, in a sense, fire, now flew in a dark, closed space... No light, no warmth, no life... It's so sad to see that such a legendary bird is found flying alone in a place where she can never be seen nor heard...", a girl's voice said. Quietly observing the beautiful phoenix.

"But... If I remembered correctly... The phoenix also represented rebirth... The phoenix... It's flying towards something... Is it... A moon? It looks like one but... No... It's... It's a planet... It's the Living Earth...! Or is it... It looks diminished... Why show me this... Where am I now anyway...?", the girl's voice echoed while watching the phoenix turn to her... And lunged at her.

"GAH!", the girl finally screamed as she awakes from her dream.

The girl, 19 years of age, while wearing a hooded cloak, found herself on a green field, surrounded by dandelions, sunflowers, and other yellow flowers. She proceeded to stand up and look around.

"I've got to calm myself down before sleeping...", the hooded girl sighed as she scratches her head, trying to remember what happened to her before sleeping.

Then she abruptly stopped, looking shocked and her eyes wide open, saying, "Wait... I never went to bed..."

The hooded girl then proceeded to stand up and knocked her head for more memories.

"Ugh... I didn't go to sleep... I... I was chased... By... By...", then the girl remembered everything, her memories before she went unconscious, what REALLY happened to her.

"Karasu's remnants! Yes! I remember now! I was chased... And mistress... Mistress and I got separated... I... I caught their attention and ran... I ran and ran until I... Until I...", the girl said in a frustrated voice, trying to figure out what happened next.

Then it hit her, "I ran against a tree..."

The girl then looked emotionless and felt stupid from her 'thrilling' chase scene.

"Heh... That was a spirit-breaker...", the hooded girl sighed and sat down on the grass.

But her slight disappointment suddenly disappeared when she noticed the area she was sitting on.

"Wow...", said the hooded girl in awe as she gazes the yellow flowers that surround her.

"I thought Fire Flowers were already extinct...", she said, still struck in awe, as she burns one of the flowers, expecting to see a beautiful sight of many blended lights in the sky, like Fire Flowers were supposed to do. But...

"GAH!", the hooded girl shrieked. The immediate place of vicinity was burned to a crisp, slowly spreading towards the grasslands.

"I guess Fire Flowers ARE really extinct...", the hooded girl sighed rather calmly and summoned her staff, ordering the flames to subside. "Such a pity..."

While thinking over the precious Fire Flowers that were purged in her childhood, the hooded girl heard faint whispers and chuckles from a giant tree nearby.

The hooded girl decided to walk towards the giant tree and see where the noise was coming from while trying to keep her guard up for unwanted trees in her path. While nearing the giant tree, the laughter and chatter were getting louder and clearer, bit by bit.

"Oh my... I never expected a tree this big...", said the girl who was looking up at the biggest tree in the grasslands.

"But enough of that, I've got to know where this tree's opening is.", the girl said as she looks around for an opening, which she discovered minutes later.

The girl stood in front of the giant tree's main door, which she passed through ten times, with a disappointed look on her face and said, "I really can't survive without Azuma, eh?"

"Anyway, back to business.", the girl said and opened the door easily, making a few creaks which made the noises in the tree turn dead quiet.

"Hello? Anybody here?", the girl said to the empty space in the tree.

"Hm, guess nobody's home. I might as well look for clues of this place though.", then the girl started digging through the piles of gold coins on the floor.

While the hooded girl was investigating the area, two figures appeared from the darkness behind her.

"Activate Tree Fort Defence System?", asked the box-shaped figure to his companion

"Whatever you want to call it, do it now.", the string-like figure replied.

"Roger that.", the box figure said and jumped towards the hooded girl while screaming something that sounds like a battle cry, aside from the cute voice it generates.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Huh?", the hooded girl turned around and caught the box figure in midair with her hand.

"Who're you, little guy?", the hooded girl asked the box figure who was squirming in her hand, trying to escape.

"Beemo!", the string figure shouted and jumped towards the hooded girl too, which ended up in failure when the hooded girl blocked him using the box figure that was called 'Beemo.'

"Wow, you two sure are brave despite being... A box and a worm?", the hooded girl said in a questioning voice.

"I am not a box! I am Beemo!", the box said in the girl's hand. "And he is no ordinary worm, he's Shelby the Worm!"

The hooded girl was speechless, she might have seen hideous monsters, death entities who try to eat the life out of everything, and tons of other unpleasant things, but she never expected to see a talking video game platform and a talking worm. Which were both squirming in her hand and on the floor respectively.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay...", the girl said and picked up Shelby and put him on the table along with Beemo.

"We won't allow you to steal Finn and Jake's family treasure!", Shelby said in what was supposed to be an angry tone, something that the hooded girl didn't much realize as Shelby's voice was too cute to sounds demanding.

After giggling a bit, the hooded girl said, "Calm down, okay? I'm not going to steal anything. I'm just trying to figure out where I am."

Shelby and Beemo looked at each other then at the girl, "Don't you know this place, lady?", Beemo asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I just happen to wake up here after... After...", the girl stammered, embarrassed from the thought of what happened to her.

"After you hit a tree?", Shelby asked in an innocent tone.

"... N-No...", the girl lied while looking at the sides.

"Don't lie, lady, we can see tree bark marks on your face.", Beemo pointed out.

"... Quiet, you.", the girl said, embarrassed.

"Anyway,", Shelby interrupted, "What's your name?"

"And where did you come from?", Beemo followed up.

After recovering from her flushed state, the girl replied, "My name's Samantha Gildeheim, from the Sun Temple."

"Gill-de-haym?", Shelby attempted to pronounce

"Mhhm~,", Samantha nodded, "Something like that."

"Sun Temple?", Beemo asked.

"That means I'm a Sun Mage, a magician who can recreate the powers of the sun.", Samantha replied.

"A magician? Can you do a magic trick?", Shelby asked brightly.

"Uh... Haha, I don't think that would be a good idea.", Samantha said, knowing that she'll end up burning the whole grasslands if she agrees.

Right at that moment, Samantha felt an explosion far away from her location. Nobody felt it, not even the nearby birds, she was the only that felt it. It wasn't an explosion big enough to destroy a city, in fact, it was quite small, hardly a threat. But, it felt weird... The explosion came from something or some_body_ she knows... Something she takes great care of...

"That wasn't mistress' work...", Samantha whispered to herself, "But... It feels so familiar... So familiar, that it's like the one who caused was supposed to be..."

Then it hit her, "OH NO!", Samantha suddenly shouted, completely worried.

"Huh?", Shelby and Beemo said in unison.

"I'm sorry, you two. But I need to leave, like, right now.", Samantha said in a panicking voice.

"Why?"

"I need to handle something personal, sorry.", Samantha said, rushing towards the door.

As Samantha ran outside, she suddenly remembered the rule of thumb whenever she encounters beings from another world.

"Beemo? Shelby?", Samantha called.

"Yes?", Shelby replied on behalf of him and Beemo.

"Can you two please keep this little meeting a secret? I can't have anybody know that some inter-dimensional person came into your house.", Samantha said.

Beemo, who didn't really believe that Samantha was a being not from their world, replied, "Okay, we can keep it a secret. Just take care, okay?"

"I will, see you two someday.", Samantha said and waved at them before running towards the Fire Kingdom.

The journey was kind of lengthy, even Samantha herself knew that. She was even forced to make her own fire a travelling tool to reach the Fire Kingdom quickly. While nearing the Fire Kingdom, there was only one thing on Samantha's mind: To make sure she finds Masume safe and meet with her other companions.

Samantha finally arrived at the Fire Kingdom, only to see fire elementals who were fixing debris from the explosion she sensed earlier. She decided to hide behind one of the larger debris and check if Masume is there.

"Hm... I don't like the feeling of this place... The inhabitants may seem harmless, but they have a bad aura, specifically with people like me... Could it be that Masume was here?", Samantha said while investigating.

"Thanks for the invite, Flame.", a familiar voice was heard. "Even though I shouldn't be part of it in the first place, haha!"

Samantha tried to get a peek on who was talking because a fire elemental blocked her view.

"Yeah, well, just don't do that again or else we'll end up fighting again.", a flame elemental, this time with a dress, replied to the voice.

"I will, I will, don't you worry.", the voice said.

An irritated Samantha was already shaking, desperate to know who was talking.

"That voice... I need to know... If it's Masume...", Samantha clenched her teeth, trying not to be seen while she tries to get even a slight trace of who owned that familiar voice.

"Alright, you guys, let's go home, it's getting dark.", a yellow dog said.

"Sure, let's go Masume.", a boy with a bear hat said.

'MASUME?!', Samantha said to herself, 'I need to see him right away!'

Samantha then rushed towards Masume's direction but was ultimately cut short by two fire elementals with spears.

"Stop right there, lady.", one of the guards said.

"Wait, please hear me out, I'm with that gray-haired boy!", Samantha said, trying to get past the guards while pointing at Masume, who was already walking away with the bear-hat boy and the yellow dog.

"Oh, so you're with that walking disaster? Maybe it's time we take you to our princess first.", the other guard told Samantha.

"I don't have the time to do that, now let me go!", Samantha said as she summoned her staff and ordered fire to surround the two guards.

Samantha eventually passed through the guards and ran, but was once again cut short, but this time, it was somebody unexpected who stopped her.

"Cease, peasant witch!", a deep and echoing voice shouted as giant walls of fire form in front of Samantha.

A surprised Samantha, with no place to run, turned around and saw the Flame King of the Fire Kingdom himself.

"Care to tell on who you are, hm?", the Flame King asked as he ordered his soldiers to surround Samantha.

"Father!", the Flame Princess ran towards them once she saw her father's fire.

"Look, I don't who or what you people are, but you two will let me leave this place peacefully. Or else.", Samantha said with an impatient tone, unconsciously creating a large figure made out of fire behind her. A figure that's shaped like a phoenix. "And I'm not exactly in the mood to have a talk."

The Flame King then observed Samantha's projection, her power, her secret. A few seconds later, Flame Princess broke the silence.

"Father, I know you have great power here, but I think I know how to approach this person.", FP asked.

"I'm sorry, daughter, but from the damage the kingdom received while I was gone proved that ruling this place might have been too big for you. Much less dealing with this flame summoner.", Flame King replied.

"'Flame Summoner?' You didn't come from the Sun Temple, did you?", Samantha intervened, making the phoenix a bit smaller in size.

Flame King and Flame Princess then looked at Samantha intently, then at each other. Flame King then nodded at Flame Princess, who he believed had an idea of where Samantha came from.

"Come, my molten mommas. Let us be on our way, my daughter can handle this situation... For now.", the Flame King ordered his soldiers.

After being left alone by her father, FP then walked towards Samantha.

"So... You're with Masume, huh?", FP asked rather reluctantly.

"Yes, and now I'm after him.", Samantha stated.

"Why? Did he do something?"

"Not really... Back in the Living Earth, he suddenly went missing. Me and my friends headed off to the woods to look for him, where we eventually split up... A bad idea that was...", Samantha then looked down. "Anyway, how did Masume end up here?", Samantha then asked.

"I don't know with him either, he just said he woke up around the kingdom's outskirts and eventually walked here.", FP said as she looked at the kingdom's damage.

"So... He did this?", Samantha asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Now we have to rebuild it, but it's not much of a problem, we can fix this in just a few days.", FP stated.

"Do you want me to lend a hand for a while?", Samantha asked FP with a smile on her face.

"Huh?", FP was kind of surprised from Samantha's question, "Y-You really don't need to help. Besides, Masume's your top priority, right?"

"It's fine, Masume's probably with that dog and boy, right? It'll be easy to track him down when I get to ask the populace of this world.", Samantha pointed out. "Besides, being with you reminds me of my mistress."

"Your... Mistress?"

"Yes... She's a bit older than you, but you two are quite alike.", Samantha chuckled.

"Anyway, on to work, you guys will be needing another fire-user's help here.", Samantha broke up the conversation and walked towards the palace.

Flame Princess stayed where she was, watching Samantha as she walked towards her father's court.

"Living Earth... Ooo... Do these worlds have something in common? I wonder...", FP said to herself and proceeded to walk to her father's court, hoping to get a more thorough conversation with the person who calls herself a Sun Mage. Samantha Gildeheim.

Meanwhile, at the tree fort...

"Finn! Jake!", Masume called from his new room, "Can you get this box thingy and this worm to stop poking me with their little staffs?"

"Sorry 'Sume! We're sleeping!", replied the two.

"Yeah, sure...", Masume said to himself, "Leave me alone with these mage wannabes..."


End file.
